Gifre Tech Warriors
Overview Gifre Tech Warrior are beings very similar to Force cyborgs in terms of body makeup. They are human beings with the power to mechanize non living objects. Their powers basically lays within harnessing the movement of the machine. There are two types of mechanizations that Gifre warriors have. Possession, and full body. Possession requires the being to actually touch the object in target in order to mechanize the thing and turn it into a weapon. All possession mechanization will turn the object in target into a drone, or a robot in which resembles an animal being as minions. Full body has a maximum limit in which one can mechanize at a time. Full body includes taking any object within range of the core system and turning it into a full body mechanized armour for the recipatant. They were also made at the same time as force cyborgs were. With the same kind of intent as well, to destroy the annihilator. Yet unlike the force cyborgs, their creation was a mystery, what was known about their background is little. They were not created by the Drathen Labs, nor were they created by any other existing scientific company. This they admitted. Yet, they also admitted that they could remember very little of their past. The true reality of their creation is still unknown to most. Different Specs Impassive; Full body; DEFENSIVE ”Your best defense is your best offense!” Full body Gifre warriors were the stable type of warriors. They were also the more stationary ones. Inclining to stay in one area more or less. Full body forms require different types of requirements. The types of forms an individual may have and the number varies. Just because a Gifre warrior possesses many different forms does not mean they are more powerful As each form has a different type of strain upon the mental and physical body it usually is limited to one or two form. Each form is unique to the individual depending on what he or she may have experienced in the past Gifre warriors of the Full body mech class do not require actual physical touch in order to actually mechanize something, rather just being within the range is enough to scan and restructure the object. Unlike the Possession warriors, the objects they possess completely change forms in order to suit the individual's needs. Unlike their offensive counterparts they are strictly made for defensive purposes. Yet, usually many warriors are able to find ways to turn the best defense into the best offense. They also are in no danger of being consumed by their mech transformations. As the word impassive suggest, they need only to activate on command and does not stay active all day. There are different aspects of their transformed full body mech in which can be used for different purposes. Depending on their own synchronization to the area surrounding them, they may be able to change the terrain to suit their needs. Passive; Possession; OFFENSIVE ”Your best offense is your best defense!” Possession warriors are more unstable, as their type of mechanization requires various amount of attention at the same time. Those who usually get distracted, or neglect a particular element in their mech source are always met with full consummation by the hand of their own mechs. Their motto is high risk, high rewards. All possession warriors are unique as they have different type of design creatures. Design creatures are the mechanized creature designed after real world creatures. All possession warriors only have one, and depending upon that design creature their functions vary. Unlike the full body gifre tech warriors, their mech skills are always active requiring full on attention every single second. When they touch an object, the object becomes mechanized and suited towards the creature design in which is unique to them. Depending on the design creature, such as flight based design creatures, the functionality may be severely limited. Design creatures act something like minions to the controller, they can perfectly mimic and the actions and behaviors based on the actual creature they were design off. All their senses can be transmitted back to the main control in which they gather and obtain information. Depending on their own design, they can also be used as weapons if used correctly. Unlike their defensive counterparts, design creature will always remain active until they are destroyed making the controller's every waking moment a threat. There are different sets of design creatures types in which hold different type of aspects and specs. Category:Species native to Xanth __NEWSECTIONLINK__